


IronStrange on Ice

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, IronStrange, M/M, Seasonal, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: One would think Tony Stark and Stephen Strange could tackle something as normal as ice skating. One would think that and they would be sorely mistaken.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	IronStrange on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, we're going along nicely aren't we? Day seven and I'm mostly on track! This one is a tad late because my internet was out earlier, but it's here now! :)
> 
> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 7: ice skating shenanigans**

You would think someone who could pilot an iron suit he made himself in a cave in Afghanistan while also being tortured and strapped to a car battery in his chest, who used said suit to then guide an atomic bomb away from the city (literally saving thousands of lives), and who was one of the greatest heroes the world has seen probably ever could so something as simple as ice skating. What was so hard about ice and blades screwed into rather uncomfortable shoes that were a hideous shade of white (the only in his size, or so Peter said)? It was balance and momentum. It was barely a science. If Tony Stark could learn thermonuclear astrophysics in one night, you bet your buttons he could skate along the ice.

He may never qualify for the Olympics or play hockey, but surely he could keep up with the kids. Right?

You would also think someone as graceful and catlike as Stephen Strange would be a natural at ice skating. Hell, he was a natural at pretty much everything else; why _not_ ice skating? It wasn't particularly hard, and where Tony was clumsy and jerky movements, Stephen moved with a natural grace that should serve him well on the ice. He was a very successful surgeon, he was a powerful sorcerer (in record time, he liked to remind everyone), and he was just as capable as Tony Stark at learning something. 

Especially something as normal and simple as ice skating.

As it turns out, being smart, talented, and rather handsome didn't offer much to the feet. Tony was splayed out on the ice, covering his face in embarrassment as children barely old enough to walk whizzed past, and Stephen was clutching the wall hard enough it just might break under the force. Peter and Harley tried helping them at first (once they were humbled a bit), but it became clear Iron Man and Doctor Strange were just not meant to be on the ice. So, they skated along with the other perfectly capable people with their families, ignoring the bickering Tony started up with Stephen because he was too frustrated with himself.

“This is easy stuff, Stephen. A _child_ can do it!”

“It would probably help if you weren't dragging me down every time I try to leave the wall.”

“I have nothing to do with those stupid long legs of yours-” And their voices would cut out until Peter and Harley circled around again. It was rather amusing to anyone who dared look in their direction and it was a hard debate on who was worse than who on the ice. Tony couldn't seem to get up on his feet without pulling on Stephen's arms, but Stephen wasn't even trying to skate away from the wall. Or move in general.

“Let go of me, Tony!”

“Not until I find my balance!”

“You can't lose something you never had, Tony.”

“Says _you_ , Bambi!” Wind cut off their argument again, Peter giggling and Harley rolling his eyes.

“How long until they give up?” Peter turned so that he was skating backward and watched Tony flailing on the ice until Doctor Strange clearly offered a more magical assistance. He gave them five minutes. Tops. Doctor Strange, when grumpy, was not to be messed with. If he was using magic, he was getting to levels only seen when Tony ate his favorite treats or when he was battling demons all day. Tony was pretty stubborn and would want to keep trying, but if Stephen gave up and stormed off, Tony would be right behind him.

Peter loved them, he did, but man were they drama queens.

“I give Doc five more minutes. He's getting pretty upset.” Harley turned and watched them, shaking his head with a laugh.

“Tony too. You can tell because he's just sitting on the ice now.” When they neared the two superheroes again, Peter slowed down to speak. Stephen was inching along the wall towards the little door thing that would let him out, and Tony was holding onto Stephen's leg and being dragged along. They were like little kids. 

“You guys finished?” Stephen collapsed onto the bench and closed his eyes, Tony falling next to him and throwing his skate on the ground with a grunt.

“Yes. My hands are starting to ache.” Tony leaned on Stephen's shoulder, looking exhausted and cold and kind of like a kicked puppy. Stephen, on the other hand, looked irritated and tired. Harley stopped next to Peter and reached over the wall to pat Tony's leg.

“Maybe next time?” Two pairs of eyes glared at Harley before Stephen grunted to his feet and opened one of his portals into the Sanctum. Warmth radiated out, welcoming Peter in like a hug. Harley peered in and sniffed.

“Can we stop by after? I love gingerbread cookies.” They made plans to meet up in an hour, and then the two adults were gone. Peter shook his head and laughed, challenging Harley to a race.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but thank you for reading! <3


End file.
